Tempted
by sunnydayz0691
Summary: KakaIru. Iruka makes a mistake and regrets that he was even tempted [that part comes later]. Kakashi... well, you'll have to find out what happens to him. Drama, romance, tradegy. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own any othet the Naruto characters

* * *

He just laid there in his bed, thinking. It was early morning; the sun had not risen yet. His face was red and his cheeks were tear stained.

_I have lost the only person I have truly ever loved._

His dark brown hair was down from its usual pony tail, some of it matted to his face from his tears. His eyes were swollen from the sorrow he expressed all night. Sometimes, he thought he was too emotional.

A teacher at one of the world's leading ninja academies, it didn't matter how sad he was, how emotionally damaged he was. He must get up and get ready for his students. He went to the bathroom mirror, pulled out a dampened wash cloth, and cleaned his face.

Iruka pulled up his black pants and long sleeved shirt, and then put his green vest over top. Brushing his hair in the mirror, he saw his face, his lonely, pitiful face. He felt sorry for himself, but he still tried to put his emotions behind him. Grabbing the nearest hair band, he put his hair up and walked out of the bathroom.

"What should I eat today…?" he asked himself aloud. Iruka opened the cabinet where all the cereals were and chose Froot Loops. Next was the milk and orange juice. He sat down at the table, pouring his milk onto his cereal and juice in his glass. Iruka sat down rather limply, like a child would set down a doll beside her.

The phone rang.

_Maybe it's him! Maybe he has forgiven me! Maybe… he still loves me…_

"H-hello?" Iruka answered.

"Iruka Sensei! Thank goodness I've got a hold of you!" One of his students had called him, one he doesn't usually talk to besides when she needs help.

"Mae, what's wrong? Do you know what time it is? You sound excit-"

"It's Kakashi Sensei!"

Iruka's heart skipped a beat. His eyes started watering again. He tried to hold himself together.

"Sensei, get to the school, NOW!" Mae told Iruka.

"I'll be there in three minutes." Iruka hung up the phone and ran for the door without putting the milk and juice away.

Sweat was collecting on his forehead; he could feel his eyes beginning to water once more.

Iruka ran down the hallway, accidentally running into another man, which lived in the apartment next door to his, who was carrying a brown grocery bag.

"Watch out, kid!" yelled the grouchy man.

Iruka didn't answer; he didn't have time, nor wanted to. He ran to the elevator and waited for about, literally, two seconds and decided he didn't want to wait. So, he took the stairs instead.

Iruka practically flew down the stairs, trying his hardest not to trip over his own feet.

When he got to his car, he drove like a maniac, weaving in and out of traffic. People weren't very kind to him. Some were honking continuously, others put down their window and yelled something vulgar, and some flipped him the bird.

Iruka didn't care though, he really didn't. As long as he got to the school to see what was wrong with his lover was all that mattered.

He thanked no one in particular that they were not cops around. If there had been, Iruka wouldn't be able to make it in time; he doubted he would stop.

A total of four minutes passed from the time of Mae calling to getting to the school. It would usually take at least ten minutes when Iruka would drive, sanely, to school.

People were crowed around the academy like a mob of confused animals. Yellow tape that ordered "DO NOT CROSS" was around the perimeter of the school.

Something caught Iruka's sight, something inside of the tape. People, paramedics with a stretcher and a cop, came out of the front doors… someone tall, and awfully bloodied up, laid helplessly on the gurney

"Oh… my… God…" escaped Iruka's lips. .

* * *

Author's Note: 

I originally wrote this a while ago. I added and took away some stuff today. I decided it was good enough to post.

Since this is the intro, I made it short. Between this story and "Family Comes First", I'll be updating both once or twice a week. I hope you likey!

Mj


End file.
